Of Snowglobe and Necklace
by Mr. Hourglass
Summary: A Birthday on a New Year is harsh, considering that many people would forget about it in favor of celebrating the new year. But Yoruichi receives two surprise gifts from none other than Hitsugaya.


**Hey there everyone, Happy New Year! Lets all hope that 2013 brings some interesting events to our lives and a Happy Birthday to my sister. If your wondering how these two met before then read my Christmas Special.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

It was New Year's Eve and the parties were in full swing as Seireitei awaited the New Year of 2013. You couldn't go five steps without encountering a drunk shinigami or a party going on. All of the divisions were partying with the exception of the Fourth who was still treating people from the snowball fight that happened on Christmas but they had a party planned for later as well.

Outside the Seireitei, the Shiba clan was planning a massive fireworks display for all to see thanks to Yamamoto paying Kuukaku a good sum of money for her services.

The mood called for partying which the Shinigami gladly answered but a certain purple hair woman was wandering around the Seireitei with an air of sadness around her and a box of chocolate in hand.

_'Another year goes by and another birthday no one remembers.' _Yoruichi thought, sighing sadly as she walked around the Seireitei with no location in mind. Usually her birthday would be shared with Kisuke but thanks to a failed experiment that resulted in him and Isshin switching bodies (much to Ichigo's horror), she would be spending this birthday alone. However he still remembered to send her a birthday card with a box of her favorite dark chocolates.

_'I guess its okay that at least one person remembers it.' _She munched on her chocolates until it was all gone and threw it in a trashcan. Turning a corner, she encountered a group of male shinigami having a party of there own with food spread around them and empty sake bottles littering the ground. The group noticed her and, grinning with dirty thoughts in mind, one of them said.

"Hey there *hic* baby. Would you like *hic* to spend some time with me and my friends?" Yoruichi grinned, enjoying the chance to mess with people. "Sorry but no. I think your all a little to boring for me to spend time with."

"Boring?" The largest and most likely the leader of the group said, standing up and towering over her with his height of six feet but she still didn't feel threaten. "Listen I don't know who you are but we can show you the time of your life."

Another one of them, a skinny ugly looking man with dark hair went over and threw an arm around her shoulders. "And if you don't enjoy it then we'll sure as hell will." He attempted to grab her chest but Yoruichi caught his wrist and, without barely any effort, threw him into the leader and sent them flying back much to the group's shock.

The rest of them got up, using there sword's sheath as weapons since they still wanted to have her alive. "Get that bitch!" The group charged but Yoruichi Shunpo passed them, making them fly in different directions from the unseen strikes that they couldn't have hope to withstand.

_'Well that was a little fun.' _Yoruichi thought as she continued her mindless walk and was thinking of going back to the World of the Living when someone said, "Happy Birthday Yoruichi."

Startled, Yoruichi spun around and saw it was none other than her new friend, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and was about to ask how he'd knew it was her birthday when she remembered that she told him on the rooftop during Christmas.

Smiling, she messed up her hair making him scowl. "Thanks Toshiro, its nice that you remembered." Hitsugaya nodded his head allowing her to use his first name. "I understand what it feels like for your birthday to be completely forgotten since my own is so close to Christmas many people always forgot it."

Yoruichi nodded and the two descended into a silence that was broken by an awkward cough from the Tenth Division Captain who was blushing and reaching into his sleeves for something. "Anyways here's your gifts, I hope you like them."

To her surprise, he pulled out two gift wrapped items, one larger than the other, and held both out to her which she gladly accepted with a smile and a thank you. Yoruichi opened the larger one first and stared at what greeted her in awe.

It was a snow-globe with a ice dragon curled around a cat made of ice inside both appeared to be sleeping. The globe was amazingly decorated with patterns of snowflakes and engrave on the front was 'Happy Birthday Yoruichi'. She gave it a shake and saw snowflakes fall from no where.

"This is amazing Toshiro, thank you." Said person blushed, unused to such compliments being given to him. "It was Hyōrinmaru's idea as a gift. Its made from his ice so it won't melt. The other gift I had to buy." Yoruichi put down the globe gently on the ground and opened the smaller one, revealing a small black box.

Opening it, she saw a gold necklace with a black cat in mid jump and a white moon behind it hanging from it. She was so happy at this that a single tear fell from her eyes, making Hitsugaya look down. "You don't like it do you?"

"No its beautiful thank you again Toshiro." She pulled the white hair teen into a hug which he slowly returned before Yoruichi gave him the necklace and turned around. "Do you mind putting it on?"

Hitsugaya shook his head and put it around her neck but just as he did placed it on, someone yelled. "What do you think your doing to Yoruichi-sama!" They both turned to the source of the voice and saw it was none other than Soifon whose cheeks had a slight blush to them. Just as she reached Hitsugaya to deliver a world of hurt for touching her idol, Yoruichi said.

"Calm down my little bee, he's just putting on my Birthday present." The Second Division Captain blinked in surprise and stared at her new necklace. "Birthday present? You mean that today's..." She trailed off as Yoruichi nodded her head before the raven hair woman screamed and went to her hands and knees in front of the purple hair woman.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama! I can't believe that I, out of all people, forgot the wonderful day that is your birthday! Please forgive me! Please forgive me!" She kept repeating the end as the two sweatdropped at her actions.

_'Well this is by far the most interesting birthday.' _She thought as Soifon refused to stand even after being forgiven and was attempting to make a present out of her captain's cloak. Yoruichi's gaze when to Hitsugaya who was still staring in surprise at Soifon who managed to turn her cloak into a cat. _'And by far the best.'_

**And that's all folks! And if your wondering about me updating my stories well don't worry. I'm almost done with Venia's next chapter so it's expected to be uploaded by this week and the next chapter of A New Horizon is being worked on.  
**

**So again, A Happy New Year again and a Happy Birthday to my sister!**


End file.
